


Birthday Wishes

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, but only slight, welcome more Bede introspection cause I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: To Bede his birthday was just an ill-fated reminder that no one wanted him, and then Gloria came along to prove him wrong.--Dedicated to Kagu (@kagura8999)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather slow at writing, and it's my first fic after another long hiatus ;-; but I wanted to give something to Kagu-- so insert the inspiration from her Wish wandoro a few months back and just the birthday theme featuring Bede :' )

Bede considered birthdays to be nothing special.

He supposes he could blame it on where he grew up--the lack of any discernible days, gifts, or positive attention that would raise someone to be thrilled about their day of birth. The red circle on the orphanage’s tattered calendar only meant two things: birthday _punches_ the other intolerable prats he was stuck with oh so _generously_ bestowed upon on him, and the extra serving of soggy overdone goop that someone had the audacity to call _oatmeal_ for breakfast.

Both revolting in their own ways.

But Bede could also blame his disdain on the apparent reminder. 

His birth an inconvenience. Something to be forgotten.

Fate clearly decided he was not someone made to be celebrated.

* * *

He’s never had the luxury of being wanted before. Then. Or with Rose--quickly shipped off to trainer school without a second glance. Where he kept to himself, his studies, his successes and drive to prove himself worthy. No attention to be diverted to frivolous days--even those that came once a year.

All he wanted was praise, acknowledgement, tangible proof that he was someone worthy to be believed in. To show Rose that he was more than a forlorn orphan--to show him that there was a reason the chairman picked _him_ out of everyone. It was a statement Oleana would hold over his head constantly--reminding Bede of just how much Rose had done for him; the financial investments, the utmost trust, and the expectations they had of him in order to truly make Rose proud.

And Bede couldn’t help but to hold onto blind, unfortunate, and desperate hope that this year would be different; that all his work would give him something he’s never had before--bringing him to wait with baited breath expecting a visitation to present his accomplishments in person, or even a phone call to say them hurriedly.

He masked his disappointment rather skillfully when Oleana said there would be neither.

Although a couple days later he received his first birthday gift. 

No well wishes. No congratulatory comments on his high marks. Just an empty birthday card signed Rose and a golden watch that now sat at the bottom of the river that ran through Wyndon.

Cast away just like he was.

* * *

When he moved with Opal he only expected a few things to change; his status as a gym leader and to call Opal’s cottage in Ballonlea home. 

Unquestionably, a step up from the cold walls and distant rearing, and truthfully he was in no place to complain about something so trivial. Something that held no value to him. He wasn't out to burden Ms. Opal anyways, for her extended hand in what he had in Ballonlea was more than he could ever imagine.

He wouldn’t dare even bring up the dreaded day.

It was to be like any other, only this time in better comfort and warm housing. More permanence in his stay lest something go wrong. 

The day would come. It would go and there would be no one to remind him--

“Bede when’s your birthday?”

Violet eyes blinking slowly at the rather _odd_ question he thought he heard from Galar’s Champion. She had coerced him to come to this cafe with her, their servings of dessert long forgotten by her sudden curiosity, but the longer he remained silent, the more her head tilted in confusion, lips parting--ready to ask again.

So he did hear correctly.

It wasn’t enough that she had the audacity to impede on his life throughout their challenge, and it wasn’t enough that she became his associate, or his _friend_ as she so persistently liked to tell him. But now as she sat here with him she must’ve felt some sort of obligation to look into everything he held tightly sealed away.

And once again he lets her pry another secret out of him: his birthdate.

The incoming breeze that ruffles his curls serves as a reminder that yet another year has passed. The summer months fading away the unbearable heat into something cooler, more pleasant.

“It’s in a week.”

Hazel eyes widen underneath her glasses as her fork hits the table between them.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” 

“You aren’t special Gloria, no one has been informed,” eyes cutting over to see her strange expression in response. Calm facade he’s grown accustomed to showing _surprise,_ with a hint of _disappointment._

“Why not?” barely audible as her gaze doesn’t leave his--urging him to continue, to tell her more than she deserved to know.

“Birthdays are inconsequential, and besides what good is a day filled with antics that are sure to irritate,” his fingers wrap tightly around his utensil as he refuses to look at Gloria. He’s sure he’ll see pity in her eyes. “I do not need gifts to validate my worth, nor attention given to me out of obligation--I can gather both just fine from my diligence and dedication to the gym.”

And it’s then he looks back at Gloria, who has remained silent to give him this platform to tell her why there would be no need for fuss. He half thinks she’ll actually let it slide. Let him continue on without a rebuttal, to actually oblige his wishes for once-- but the pity he expects is nowhere to be seen. 

Her lips pursed in contemplation, her brow furrowed.

He knows this face.

Determination in its purest form.

“You know this won’t do, Bede.” 

* * *

Gloria doesn’t pull off any elaborate ruse. There’s no gaudy decorations, nor a hoard of people waiting to ambush him-- both things that would set off for a horrid day and potentially a wrath Hatterene would have to deal with.

But instead it’s rather simple, her walking through Opal’s door carrying much more than she could. Baked cupcakes in a flavor she knew he rather enjoyed brought for him and Opal to share in one hand, flowers he’s sure she grew in another, and her signature backpack weighing her down like usual. 

“Happy 18th birthday!” said cheerfully in his direction as he stares at her in disbelief.

And it isn’t until Opal clears her throat, gesturing for him to help her that he moves out of his stupor. Arms fumbling to help her with something, anything, and ending up with an abundance of petals in his face. “You didn’t have to,” grumbled as he helps her.

Her soft laughter following suit.

“I know.”

Playful mirth present as she smiles up at him.

“But you deserve it.”

* * *

Bede should’ve seen this coming, Gloria’s insistence on celebrating _him._ A promise she had yet to break as she graced him with her presence that next year again. And as much as he tried to brush it off with nonchalance he couldn’t help but to feel _touched._

It was strange, but not entirely unwelcome; remnants of a smile exposing his true feelings towards the matter-- Gloria able to do yet another feat he’s sure no one else could:

Her friendship, and this dedication-- it reminded him that he was alive. And for once it wasn’t laced with bitterness or scorn. 

And by now there’s a familiarity having grown in Gloria’s presence as she chattered along with Opal in the kitchen--wrinkling her nose at him as her hands move to spin him away, denying his help as she assured him she had enough candles for his 19th. 

He could hear her scouring through her bags from the table, the soft cheer she tried to keep quiet as she tells Opal she’s got it. His own chuckle kept privately to himself as he waited, and that’s when he hears Gloria approaching, carefully walking towards him, cake lit up in flames as the soft glow bounces off her expression and undoubtedly his.

Why people thought wax dripping onto frosting was sanitary in any way was beyond him--but he hears the familiar words from Gloria that brings him back to the moment at hand.

“Make a wish, Bede!”

And at one moment he’s sure he’s had a long list:

To be adopted, to not be bullied, to win the Championship for the Chairman, just to name a few. 

But wishes to him were always a child’s game--a way to not put any control in his hands, to just hope and do nothing about it. They were empty and hollow with no sense of follow up. But as he glances at Opal he acknowledges he doesn’t need anything he wished for in the past. He has a home, a future, a guardian, and as he looks at Gloria, his logic finally allowing him to acknowledge his heart and how much has changed between them, he confesses he doesn’t need a wish.

But he had one single _action_ he wanted to take. 

One he’s sure a wish could ever fulfill.

Yet he entertains her silly games. Closes his eyes, blows out the candles, and glances at her with a silent, “will that suffice?”

He gets to see her smile in return.

* * *

Opal is quick to kick them out at 8PM, much to their disbelief. Teases about how ‘a woman of her age knows her place in a room with two _companions_ ,” and how ‘as a gentleman Bede should walk the Champion across town at the very least.’ 

It was enough to have Gloria bid Opal farewell with painted cheeks, and for Bede to want to slip away to pretend his guardian had no clue of the feelings he was harboring. 

In his opinion he had them hidden pretty well--but he supposes nothing gets past someone like her.

The trek towards the Corviknight stop was rather quiet. A comfortable silence that always seemed to fall between them when too much was on their minds. Their footsteps shuffling against the moss ridded flooring. Fingertips brushing accidentally one two many times. Enough to tell Bede that Gloria was warm even in the cool air. Townspeople’s voices long gone and only replaced with the faint chirps of Pokemon watching over them. The hum of the neon lit mushrooms accompanying them every step of the way.

But Bede is aware. Too aware. Of how Gloria’s hands fiddle with the straps of her backpack, at how she’s chewing on her bottom lip, at how her eyes have flickered up to him thrice now in an attempt to say what’s on her mind. He can read her just as easily as she can him--so he parts his lips to save her the trouble until--

“I have a present for you,” quietly spoken in the case that they would stir the forest awake. Shy look on her face as she reaches into her cardigan pocket and takes out a simply wrapped box.

“It’s not much,” he hears her claim, his eyes glued to her opening the gift in front of him, an elegant wristwatch in its contents. “But, I know you haven’t had one in a while, I figured this would fit your _Elite_ status.” 

And while Gloria usually teased him for his moniker--he could feel the sincerity. In her gift, in her voice, in the hopeful look in her eyes as she steps closer, gesturing for him to extend his wrist towards her.

“You’ve never shared with me any of your wishes--let alone things you would like,” eyes focused on gingerly placing it on him. 

“So I hope you like it.”

Bede swallows slowly. Mind wrapping around the gesture. Her watch filling the gap he’s had for over a year now, staring at how it matches his tastes, his aesthetics. 

A gift solely picked out for him.

And Gloria waiting for a response of any kind as her fingers remain steadily against his skin.

“If I recall correctly it was in your own guidelines for me, Gloria, to not share the details of my birthday wish,” a small smirk etching its way onto his expression as he sees her face glow pink under the light of the nearby neon. 

And maybe that’s what encourages him to act, to move his fingers oh so gingerly up towards heated cheeks. To feel his heart squeezing at how she accepts his touch oh so readily. To see her own eyes give away her own _wishes_ as they flicker to his lips. 

“I will indulge you this one time Gloria,” leaning down to her height, hearing her tiny gasp, seeing how her eyes flutter shut at the near _thought._ His lips softly landing against hers. It’s nothing like his plays where kisses were for show and a mere trick for the eyes. Instead this is rather slow, and gentle. As soft as he’s always imagined and as sweet as the cake she had made him. Unpracticed and shy from her end as he feels her smile form, slowly reciprocating before he parts. Hands not leaving its hold. His forehead against hers.

He’s sure if she listened hard enough she could hear his own heart.

“This--” his breath dancing on her lips, “is what I wished for.”

**Author's Note:**

> DW BEDE THANKS HER SOON AFTER FOR THE GIFT AND CELEBRATION AS SHE'S ALL HEART EYES OVER HIM KISSING HER.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you for blessing the fandom with your lovely works of art Kagu, I hope you had a wonderful birthday ; u ; !
> 
> and thank you Kei for supporting me in writing this fic c:


End file.
